Barricade
by Tione
Summary: Sasuke is just a little possesive and decides locking Naruto in his room will solve many problems. [slash, sasunaru]


**Barricade  
**by Tione

There was a loud thump against his door and then a high-pitched giggle that made Sasuke cringe, reminding him all too well of the days when he still had a fan club. He could hear Naruto's voice vibrate again, too deep to make out any words, and then the girl said clearly, "So… wanna go to your room?"

Sasuke's eye twitched. Naruto was -his-, dammit! … Well, not yet anyway. But the plans were there! Plans!

He dragged himself from his nice, warm bed and glanced at the clock. 11:27. He would pretend to be annoyed with Naruto, then. Even though he couldn't sleep, guilt tripping Naruto into believing he'd woken him up was fun.

Sasuke yanked open the door and down tumbled Naruto, who had been leaning against his door, apparently. He caught him easily, the lithe frame fitting nicely into his arms. Peering into the darkness of the hall, he caught sight of the girl. She was wearing a dress that left little to nothing to the imagination and her hair was badly bleached blonde. What Naruto was doing with this sort of person was beyond him.

"Heyy, Sas'ke… Whatcha doin' out 'ere?" Naruto slurred drunkenly, almost a cue for him to smell the stench of cheap beer that laced his breath. His clothes were stained in places, probably from dirty booths. Sasuke made a face.

"You woke me up, idiot," he snapped testily, not even having to fake aggravation because he truly was annoyed with Naruto. He turned to the girl - who watching the proceedings with feigned innocence - and ground out coldly, "I'd appreciate it if you could remove yourself from my presence now. I presume you know where the door is."

Her eyes widened comically. "But Naru-chan and I-"

Sasuke almost growled. Through clenched teeth, he choked out, "I told you to get out. Do it before I decide you would look better crispy." With a sniff, she turned and headed down the hall, presumably to the door, handbag banging irritably against the walls. Her dead skunk perfume still lingered in the air in a think, almost tangible, cloud.

"Moron," he muttered as he heaved Naruto onto his shoulder, stumbling slightly under the additional weight. "Do I have to lock you in my room or something?"

Sasuke staggered into his room – it was closer! – and set his crush on his bed gently. Blue eyes stared up at him curiously and he drunk in the sight, trying not to fall. He was walking a thin rope and one misstep and he would be lost forever, Naruto's eyes told him. The effect, however, was lost because of the goofy grin adorning his face.

"Thanks, Sasuuuuu-chan," he garbled up at Sasuke. "I didn like 'er anyway. 'Ey! Yur room needs sum dec'ratin', yanno? Too plain…" He looked so very innocent laying there in a drunken stupor but the Uchiha knew otherwise. He had seen him when his eyes weren't crystalline blue – when they were fiery red, flecked with burnt orange and a hunger to kill. He had seen him covered in blood; kunai at the ready should any other dare to attack him. These images were burned into his mind – a curious side of Naruto he had yet to unscramble. Naruto was a puzzle to him, something that needed to be decoded. Then he could make his move.

"Yanno, I culd prolly kill ya," he said. "Ivve got a secret." He looked proud of himself at that fact, shiny golden hair splayed out across the pillow. In fact, he looked quite like the canary that ate the cat but wasn't quite full so finished off half the dog as well.

Sasuke's ears perked up at that one. He couldn't resist taking a jab at the boy even though he was drunk off his ass. "Yeah right, dead last. You couldn't kill a fly if you wanted to."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Ya dun belive me?" His arm, flailing around randomly, landed on his stomach. He started to pull the black cloth up, revealing an expanse of tanned, golden skin that made Sasuke gulp. Then he caught sight of it.

It looked like a seal, albeit an odd one. The swirls encased his bellybutton and really, almost looked like a tattoo but Sasuke could feel a subtle chakra emanating from it. "Thers a demon inside meh," Naruto said seriously. The heavy traces of slurring were gone, meaning Naruto wasn't quite as drunk as he let on.

"It's… kyuubi?" Sasuke breathed. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was wide open. The revelation stunned him to almost speechlessness. It did explain a lot – the mysterious red chakra that seemed to come out of nowhere, the eyes, and most importantly, why he was shunned and hated for apparently no reason.

Naruto looked forlornly at him, mistaking his reaction for something else: hate. He grinned widely and attempted to make his tone light. "Well, now that you hate me, I'm going to go ahead and try to sleep…"

His bangs fell over his eyes and hide the tears threatening to fall. This was his best friend… yet his secret ruined yet another friendship. The self-hate always lurked just around the corner, ready to spring in a moment of weakness. He could slowly feel it consume him…

And then Sasuke's arms were around him and it felt so right and perfect, like home. The hate and loneliness spiraled away and back into the deepest depths of his heart. "Naruto… I-I really like you…" Sasuke murmured softly in his ear, inhaling the spicy scent of the other that was hidden under the reek of alcohol.

Naruto snuggled closer and lost himself in the other boy's warmth. If he stayed like this any longer, he would fall asleep and Sasuke would make fun of him for it… but he couldn't get his muscles to move. If he positioned himself just right, he could feel the rumble of Sasuke's chest as he spoke but the words were meaningless to his exhausted brain.

"Goodnight, love," Sasuke whispered, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head. Blond hairs tickled his nose but he ignored them, burying his face in the silky strands. "I'll love you even if you don't love me back…"

There was almost silence, the only sounds being Naruto's soft, deep breaths and the rustle of cloth when they moved. Eventually, Sasuke was lulled to sleep holding Naruto protectively.

He was woken up rather violently by a cheerful, grinning face up against his and a loud shout in his ear. He grumbled sleepily and unintelligibly at the excited boy, yawning menacingly at him. Leaning over, without thinking, he kissed him softly on the lips. In his sleep-clouded mind, this had been perfectly reasonable.

When he pulled back, he saw Naruto looking at him, confused. Then he _really_ woke up.

_OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITFUCKIKISSEDHIM_ became his new mantra.

Naruto didn't look disgusted at least. He looked… happy, actually. Quietly, and looking at the ground, he whispered, "That was nice… I don't know if I like you yet but I'll give you a chance." A smile spread across his face and like a contagious disease, a matching one graced Sasuke's face as well.

"So, ya wanna go get some ramen?" Naruto asked, already racing to the door.

"No, you're not going anywhere," Sasuke said, stopping him before he reached the door. "Last night you came home drunk with a hooker. I think you need to stay inside for a while." He smirked, mental images dancing around his head.

"You may be hot and my new boyfriend but you're a BASTARD!"

**-shifty eyes- Well, thanks for doing that thing!**


End file.
